Rey de Reyes 2009
|venue= Plaza de Toros Nuevo Progreso |city=Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico |attendance=15.000 |lastevent=Guerra de Titanes 2008 |nextevent=TripleMania XVII }} Rey de Reyes 2009, was a professional wrestling major show event produced by Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), which took place on March 15, 2009 at the Plaza de Toros Nuevo Progresso Bullfighting arena in Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico The event was the 13th event produced under the Rey de Reyes name and also the 13th time that the Rey de Reyes tournament was held. The event saw Electroshock win the 2009 tournament as well as El Mesias successfully defending the AAA World Heavyweight Championship against Chessman. The event also saw the surprise debuts of Marco Corleone and Dr. Wagner, Jr. as well as the surprise return of Juventud Guerrera to the promotion. Background The event featured nine professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds, plots and storylines. Wrestlers were portrayed as either villains (referred to as "Rudos" in Mexico) or fan favorites ("Technicos" in Mexico) as they followed a series of tension-building events, which culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The full list of participants in the "Rey de Reyes" tournament was announced over a couple of weeks leading up to the show. With 16 names it followed the traditional tournament format of qualifying rounds early in the evening and a 4-way elimination match as the final. the full announced list of participants announced were: Silver King, Alan Stone, Octagón, Super Fly, Black Abyss, Escoria, Abismo Negro, Electroshock, Joe Lider, Dark Ozz, Latin Lover, Nicho "El Millonario", El Elegido, La Parka, Psycho Clown, and Super Porky. Group one: Abismon Negro, Latin Lover, Dark Ozz and Black Abyss. Group two: El Elegido, Alan Stone, Silver King and Joe Lider. Group three: Octagón, Super Fly, Electroshock and Nicho "El Millonario". Group four: La Parka, Super Porky, Dark Escoria and Psycho Clown. In the days leading up to the event it was announced that Psycho Clown had been replaced by Kenzo Suzuki without any explanation. Another match scheduled for the show was a match where Konnan would face off against a wrestler of Joaquin Roldan's choosing with the special Luchas de Apuestas ("Bet fight") wager being the hair of Joaquin Roldan against the hair of Konnan's associate Arturo Rivera. This match is a result of the very long running storyline between the AAA loyalists and Konnan's La Legión Extranjera (Foreign Legion). At the 2008 Antonio Peña Memorial show the storyline saw Konnan win the ownership of AAA from the Roldan family. Since winning the ownership several vignettes were aired showing Konnan and La Legión taking over the offices of AAA, further promoting the storyline that Konnan really was in charge of the federation. In the beginning of 2009 rumors of embesselment began to spread after AAA commentator wrote an article in the newspaper "Recórd" where he stated that former AAA owner Joaquin Rolando and AAA Chief Financial Officer Marisela Peña had requested that an American accountant firm audit the books of AAA. Upset with the allegations La Legión loyalist Arturo Rivera, AAA's other commentator, defended Konnan on air leading to Joaquin Roldano returning to the spotlight for the first time after losing control of the company in November, 2008. During Roldano's in-ring promo Arturo Rivera interrupted him and attacked him. After the two were pulled apart Rivera challenged Roldano to a hair vs. hair match where each picked a wrestler to represent themselves. Rivera picked Konnan to represent him. On February 26 it was announced that Joaquin Roldano had chosen AAA Commissioner Vampiro Canadienese to represent him in the match. The next featured contest was a AAA World Heavyweight Championship match between champion El Mesias and challenger Chessman. The scripted feud started during a television taping where Chessman and El Mesias faced off in a wrestling match, the match got so out of hand that Chessman ended up being thrown over the side of the balcony and through a stack of tables. The show went to commercial with Chessman looking seriously injured as he received medical treatment. The following week another singles match between the two was scheduled but Chessman came out on crutches wearing a neck brace. Just as El Mesias though Chessman was going to announce that he was too injured to wrestle Chessman attacked him with a crutch revealing that the injury was nothing but a ruse to give Chessman an advantage as he quickly pinned the champion in their non-title match. At the final television taping before Rey de Reyes AAA "owner" Konnan changed a match that was supposed to see El Mesias team with Vampiro to take on Chessman and Konnan to a handicap match, stating that Vampiro was not allowed to wrestle that night and turned the match into a handicap match. After Chessman & Konnan won the match the rest of La Legión came to the ring to beat down El Mesias, teasing that Chessman may have joined La Legión Extranjera but not confirming it. Another non-tournament match on the card was originally billed as "Radical Hell Brothers" and was supposed to feature Charly Manson and El Zorro facing off in a tag team partner where each wrestler had a "Surprise partner" that would not be announced until the time of the match. Charly Manson recently returned from an injury that forced him to sit out for 10 months and immediately came to the rescue of the AAA fan favorites when La Legión Extranjera attacked them. Three days later at another television taping Manson made his in ring return, teaming with Latin Lover and X-Pac to defeat Konnan, Electroshock & El Zorro. In the week before the show the booking of this match was changed so that instead of featuring surprise partners Charly Manson would team up with D-Generation-Mex members X-Pac and Alex Koslov, while El Zorro would team up with The Hart Foundation 2.0 (Teddy Hart & Jack Evans). It had originally been AAA's intent to have Cibernético return to the promotion and team up with Manson but when negotiations between the two parts broke down the scheduled match was changed. Results ; ; *Gran Apache, Faby Apache and Aero Star defeated Billy Boy, Cinthia Moreno and Tigre Cota in a |Six Person "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Latin Lover defeated Abismo Negro, Black Abyss and Dark Ozz in a Rey de Reyes 2009 Semifinal 4-Way Elimination match First elimination: Black Abyss eliminated Dark Ozz Second elimination: Abismo Negro eliminated Black Abyss Third elimination: Latin Lover eliminated Abismo Negro *Silver King defeated El Elegido, Alan Stone and Joe Lider in a Rey de Reyes 2009 Semifinal 4-Way Elimination match First elimination: Alan Stone eliminated Joe Lider Second elimination: El Elegido eliminated Alan Stone Third elimination: Silver King eliminated El Elegido *Electroshock defeated Octagón, Super Fly and Nicho "El Millonario" in a Rey de Reyes 2009 Semifinal 4-Way Elimination match. First elimination: Octagón eliminated Nicho el Millonario Second elimination: Electroshock eliminated Octagón Third elimination: Electroshock eliminated Super Fly *La Parka defeated Super Porky, Dark Escoria and Kenzo Suzuki in a Rey de Reyes 2009 Semifinal 4-Way Elimination match. First elimination: La Parka eliminated Super Porky Second elimination: La Parka eliminated Kenzo Suzuki Third Elimination: La Parka eliminated Dark Escoria *El Zorro and The Hart Foundation 2.0 (Teddy Hart and Jack Evans) defeated Charly Manson and D-Generation-Mex (X-Pac and Alex Koslov) in a Six Person "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Vampiro Canadienese defeated Konnan Vampiro won after Marco Corleone interfered on his behalf in a Luchas de Apuestas Hair vs. Hair match. the Hair of Arturo Rivera and Joaquin Roldan were on the line, as a result Arturo Rivera had his hair shaved off. *Electroshock defeated La Parka, Silver King and Latin Lover in a Rey de Reyes 2009 Final 4-Way Elimination match. First elimination: Silver King eliminated La Parka Second elimination: Electroshock eliminated Silver King Third Elimination: Electroshock eliminated Latin Lover *El Mesias © defeated Chessman in a Steel Cage match for the AAA World Heavyweight Championship See also *Rey de Reyes *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración External links * Rey de Reyes 2009 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:Rey De Reyes